


Like-Like

by hpremshslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpremshslash/pseuds/hpremshslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good, good," Sirius said, stalling. "Well, I guess I'll just come out and say it. Right. Er, Remus, I like you. Quite a bit."</p><p>Remus smiled. "I like you, too, Sirius."</p><p>Sirius sighed, "No, Moony. I meant like-like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like-Like

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, Wolfstar the best ship, no?

Today was the day. Today was the day Sirius Black was going to tell Remus Lupin he liked him. Well, liked him more than a friend, that is.

It wasn't Sirius' choice to tell. If it could've been his way, Sirius would've taken his secret to the grave. As per usual, James had to ruin his plans. 

James Potter and Sirius Black were in the sixth year boys' dormitory, surprisingly alone. Remus was tutoring Peter in the common room. James was laying on his bed, looking at Sirius, who was laying halfway on and halfway off his bed. 

"Sirius, mate, you know I love you, but you're pathetic. Just bloody tell him already," James Potter said this Saturday afternoon.

"What are you on about?" asked Sirius, who knew very well what James meant.

"Padfoot, seriously? Grow some balls."

"Shut up. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

James laughed. "And when's that? Oh, yeah. Never!"

"Shut up," said Sirius. 

"No."

"Yes!" Sirius glared.

"Not until you tell Remus!" yelled James.

Of course, Remus choose that moment to enter. 

"Tell me what?" asked Remus.

"Er, nothing?" laughed Sirius nervously.

"Whatever. Don't listen to him, Remus. We were just discussing something very important about you. And I think he deserves to know. Don't you, Sirius?" asked James with a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

Sirius glared at James. "No."

James smirked. "If you don't tell him, I will."

"No!" Sirius yelped.

"Amusing as this is, I just came to get a quill. Peter broke my extra," Remus said.

"That's okay, Moony. This won't take but a few moments of your precious time," said James. "And anyways, I know you'll enjoy hearing what Sirius has to say. Unless he wants me to tell you for him."

Sirius sighed, "Don't, James. I'll do it."

Grinning, James said, "You better. I'm leaving now."

James got out of his bed and walked to the door. Grinning once more, he shut the door silently.

"So, Sirius, what do you have to tell me?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius.

"You might want to sit down," Sirius suggested.

Remus walked over to Sirius and sat on the edge of his bed. Smiling, he motioned Sirius to continue.

Sirius gulped. "Okay. This isn't going to be easy, so please don't laugh."

"I won't," promised Remus.

"Good, good," Sirius said, stalling. "Well, I guess I'll just come out and say it. Right. Er, Remus, I like you. Quite a bit."

Remus smiled. "I like you, too, Sirius."

Sirius sighed, "No, Moony. I meant like-like."

"Like-like?" smirked Remus.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

Remus became somber, "Sirius-"

Sirius looked at Remus, laughed nervously, then looked away. "I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us. If you want, we can just pretend this never happened. Yes, I think that will be for the best."

"Sirius, will you shut up for one minute?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Good. You didn't even let me finish my sentence."

"Sorry," Sirius said, almost smiling.

"It's all right. Now then. If you would've let me talk back then, we could be doing something else right now."

Sirius looked a little scared. "Doing, um, what exactly?"

Remus just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Do you mean... ?" he asked, not quite wanting to finish his question.

For an answer, Remus moved in and gently pressed his lips against Sirius'.

At first, Sirius was shocked and didn't react at all. However, when he realized Remus wasn't going anywhere, he pulled Remus closer and deepened the kiss. Sirius had one of his hands tangled in Remus' hair and the other on his shoulder. Remus had both of his hands on Sirius' cheeks. One of them moaned. Remus' tongue flicked out and licked Sirius' upper lip, wanting entrance. Sirius eagerly opened his mouth, granting Remus permission. 

They snogged for about twenty minutes, until Sirius pulled away.

"So, does this mean-" he started to ask.

Smiling, Remus answered, "Yes. I 'like-like' you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
